fridafandomcom-20200213-history
Bios:Raja Rodriguez
The Archangel Raja Rodriguez The Archangel Raja Rodriguez is a Fanon name for 'Michelle Rodriquez'; who was called the 'Sister of God' by her followers. She is portrayed as a very strong-willed and physically strong body that has represented her community in a saintly fashion. Raja's church teaches basic christian dogma as being the epicenter of faith and that purity is a virtue that has to be bestowed, not earned. =The Sacred Virgin Commensurate= The 'Sacred Virgin Commensurate' is a ceremonial rite of passage generally observed by females of the latino procession. Its purpose and intent is to unify the latino culture under a single doctrine of the christian faith. Its denominations are separated into two major groups; the A' Raja El Latina and the A' Raja El Lolita. A' Raja El Lolita (BC) Based up the Christian teachings of the Crucifixion, this denomination spawns its faith of Christ as a person living on Earth before the Crucifixion. It teaches about beautification, regular hygene, annointing of the head, normal exercise, dental hygene, organizing & preparing for maturity & marriage and national pride. A' Raja El Latina (AD) Based upon Christ's church after the Crucifixion, this denomination serves to gather all of the believers that had once fallen from the faith or were lured into temptation away from the faith. Its teachings include social acceptance, tithes and domestication, adult literacy and writing, parenthood, leadership, elderly care and secular faith. The Seven Days of Veil Observed on the third week of March, 'Veil' is the Raja-Latina observation of the cruxifixion. The Arch of Rodriguez The Raja-Latina faith follows a very narrow path of redemption. In observing the Christian faith of the resurrection, it incorporates all elements from each of its denominations to create the 'Arch of Rodriguez' , a line of aptitudinal and amplitudinal commensurate tenets which guide the church through tribulation. The Arch is believed to have guided many fallen souls that had once lived on the Earth, went to Heaven and fell back to Earth, back through the trials of mankind and into redemption of the Church. Many Raja-Latina followers go to the Arch as most Christians go to the cross for guidance and spiritual support. Structure of the Arch The Arch is basically comprised of four (4) main parts, #The BC Table (Before Christ) #The Diamond of Life #The AD Table (After the Death- also known as 'Yves') #The New Covenant Table Each element overlaps the New Covenant Table just as the teachings of Christ to his disciples before his death. The Diamond of Life represents the time Christ lived and walked on the Earth; with his Earthborne parents and family and with his disciples. Accordingly; the Arches formed by the two Testaments form the letter 'M'; in respects to the Archangel 'Raja', who fought in Heaven with the other angels to save the fallen souls of men from damnation. The Theology of The Raja-Latina The church of the Raja-Latina adhere closely to the Catholic faith, with the Virgin Mother being a major part of their ceremonies. Category:Frida 'Bios'